Dynasty Destiny
by JenJen1999
Summary: Yay! Another dream to share with you guys! :D Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_JenJen_: Hey guys! Just to let you in on a little something: I dream a lot. And I mean A LOT. That's why my Chinese name is 梦婷. To the people who don't know Chinese: It means "stop dreaming". Well, it doesn't actually mean "stop dreaming". The real meaning is "has poetic reputation" but I go according to the sound of my name; it sounds like "stop dreaming" in Chinese. Okay, continue, I don't JUST dream; I dream **weird** things. O.O Like once I dreamt of a boy with a fire-breathing robot being chased by other evil robots that look like humans. O.O Weird right? And no, I'm NOT a boy; I'm a girl. So…this is one of my weird dreams. I'll be sharing some of them with you, IF I CAN REMEMBER THEM! . I have HORRIBLE (and I mean **HORRIBLE**) memory so I only remember some of my dreams. Okay, enough talking, get reading! XD

I was doing my Chinese homework at home peacefully when my mom came over.

_**CUT!**__ . Before we go on, my mom's my Chinese teacher. She gives me Chinese homework every weekend and vacations and day offs from school and- Well, you get the idea. Okay, back to dream._

Mom: There are some people outside looking for you in the backyard, Jenny.

My mom had this far away look on her eyes, as if she was in a trace. All I did was blink.

_Me_: Yay! I get to cut Chinese for a while!

_**CUT!**__ . Sorry for all the cuts but there won't be so much in my other dream/stories if I say all the notes in the first dream/story. ^. ^o So, when a person's name is written in italic, that means that it's a thought or he/she is whispering to someone okay? I would mention it to you if it's someone whispering. Back to story! o_

Me: Uh…Okay…

_Me:_ I hope its Dina. I could sure use some help with Chinese.

I went outside to my backyard and who do you think was outside?

A bunch of monks with horses. A bunch of people on horses. A bunch of people dressed like people from one of the online games I play, Dynasty Warriors Online. A bunch of glares and stern looks from the people on the horses. A bunch of- Well, you get the idea: People who I obviously don't know.

_Me_: Aw! It's not Di-Di!

_**CUT!**__ . I'm really truly sorry for all the cuts. Please don't kill me for them! X( Di-Di is what I call my friend Dina. You'll know her from my other story. Okay, BACK TO STORY!_

I stood there, looking at everyone who looked back at me.

1 minute passed… 2 minutes passed … 3 minutes passed … 4 minutes passed … 5 minutes passed …

Finally, one of the monks stepped up to me. He was holding the reins of a beautiful white horse. He let go of the reins and bowed. I rapidly blinked.

Strange monk:It is a pleasure to meet you, JenJen1999. I am your guide and protector. Are you ready for your journey, young warrior?

My jaws fell. Totally silence again… One girl couldn't take it anymore, she burst into giggles. Soon, everyone but the monks was laughing their heads off. One boy even laughed himself off his horse! -.-

_Me_: Am I really that funny? All I did was drop my jaw. Who **are** these people and how does this monk know my Dynasty Warriors character name?

The monk looked at me like I was crazy.

Strange monk: Don't you know that this journey was one day going to be present? Do you know anything about what is happening, young warrior?

Me: Um…No…Other than I don't know who you guys are and why you guys are at my house?

Another laughing fit from the people on the horses.

_Me_: Really? Am I so funny that everyone has to laugh at everything I say?

Strange monk: Your mother hasn't told you about this?

Me: My mom? What does my mom have to do with this?

Strange monk: So she hasn't told you yet. That is how all mothers are, they never tell their children about their destiny…until they need to leave.

The monk wasn't looking at me. His eyes were looking at something _behind_ me. I turned around; my mom was standing at the doorway with the same far away eyes.

Mom: So the day has finally come…The day Jenny goes to assist Sun Jian in the Wu army…

Me: Mom! How do you know about Sun Jian? Have you been playing my games?

I looked suspiciously at my mom. I'm not supposed to download anything and Dynasty Warriors is a download game so I try to keep it a secret…But that didn't work so well. Hey, at least it doesn't have a virus!

Strange monk: You haven't told her it yet, Vicky. You were supposed to tell her when she turns 12.

_**CUT!**__ . Sorry, sorry, but Vicky's my mom's English name. Okay? BACK TO THE STORY! o_

Mom: She just turned 12 less than a month ago…I didn't think you would come so early…

By this time, I was freaking out. I rushed to my mom and hid behind her back.

Me: Mom? Do you know these people? Why are they here? You guys are making me scared! Please don't talk about me when I'm right here.

My mom turned to me and gently hugged me. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

Mom: I'm so sorry Jenny. I just didn't want to let you go but I can't change this. It is your destiny; you **must** go with the monks. I cannot disobey the Wu army.

I held my mom tightly.

_Me_: What's going on? What is Mom talking about? Why do I have to go with those monks? What about the Wu army? What destiny? What is happening?

The monk stepped up and gave a little cough. My mom jerked up and cried harder. She pushed me closer to her. Then…she let go and pushed me toward the monk.

Me: But…but…but what's going on? Mom! MOM!

Tears sprang to my eyes as I felt abandoned. I reached for my mom but the monk blocked my route.

Me: Why? Why do I need to go with you guys? I don't know you! WHAT destiny? I want to stay home!

Strange monk: Calm yourself, JenJen1999! Your mom did not abandon you. This is your destiny. If she had told you, you would have understood! We will tell you your destiny, if you calm down and listen!

My mom suddenly stood up straight. She brushed away the tears from her eyes. She looked…younger.

Mom: It's okay Jenny. You can still stay for a while with me. We will tell you the story. But, you must promise me. After the story, you have to go with the monks. Even if you don't want to.

I gritted my teeth but I calmed down. I stopped struggling and sat on a chair in my backyard.

Me: I'll listen but it depends on what this so called "destiny" is about. If I think it's unimportant, I won't go no matter what. You can try to force me to go but I won't go.

My voice was stern and intimidating. Sometimes I can be terrifying. It only happens when I'm angry and I'm trying to contain my angry; or when I get annoyed and get serious. A girl can be tough you know. The strange monk and my mom passed a looked between them and sat down on the other chairs.

Strange monk: Okay, we'll make this brief and fast. We don't have much time, you see. I'm start by introducing myself. My name is Nori Hikuya. You can just call me Hiku. You play Dynasty Warriors Online right?

I glared at him but I was actually surprised. For the first time, I noticed this guy was cute! :3

Me: Yes, how do you know? My mom told you?

Hiku: No, we have a data base that tells us who plays Dynasty Warriors Online. So, Dynasty Warriors is actually a game we made-up to train people how to fight. It trains people for the army. The Wu army isn't just in a game. It's real, in real life. The destiny that you have is only in specialist people who play this game. We do not choose everyone who plays; only people who we think are fit for battling. We observe the way you fight and we pick the ones that fit our need in the army.

Me: Wait just a moment. So you're telling me that Dynasty Warriors is a game based on real life? The game is just training for fighting in REAL life? Like with REAL weapons?

By this time, my head has cooled completely from any anger. This is getting pretty interesting… Hiku smiled and nodded.

Hiku: Yes, you are learning pretty quickly. I'm glad I was assigned to you. Okay, back to business. So, we pick out the best people that fight with a good battle strategy, fast reflexes, extremely good offense and defense, good sportsmanship-

Me: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. SPORTSMANSHIP? What does that have to do with fighting a battle?

Mom: Well, you don't really need sportsmanship. That's just optional.

That was the first time my mom spoke in years. Not years but…for a long time.

Me: Oh, okay. Go on…

Hiku: We select them and wait till they turn 12 and come pick them up to fight in the battle. Well, you don't start fighting yet because you are still to unprepared. The game doesn't actually teach you in person how to fight so we need to train you instead. And…that's about pretty much it.

Me: So how does my mom know about this?

I turned to my mom with the question in my eyes.

Me: How did you know about all this? Why didn't you ever tell me?

Mom: I was afraid…

My mom lowered her eyes, then her head.

Mom: I didn't want to lose you. Normally, the army is supposed to mostly be for boys but that game let girls play to. So eventually you started playing. One day, Hikuya came while you were sleeping. He came and told me. He told me everything; I didn't believe them but I started secretly watching you when you go on the computer. I saw that the Hikuya was right but I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid…I'm so sorry Jenny. I should have told you earlier; that would lose less time.

Me: It's okay Mom. So…

I stood up and stretched. I gave my mom a tight hug. I turned to Hiku.

Me: So…should we get going?

Mom: You've decided?

I smiled a little.

Me: Well I have no choice, do I? Don't worry Mom, I won't die. I was chosen for a reason Mom. I'll come back.

My mom smiled back, cried a little, hugged me one last time, and finally waved farewell.

Mom: I'll be waiting for your return Jenny! Take care!

My mom went into the house and came back a few seconds later with a package. She handed it to me.

Mom: Here are your clothes. They're the same clothes as your character wears in the game. Take care!

Me: Okay, then- WAIT JUST A MOMENT!

Everybody froze and turned to me. Hiku was walking toward the snow white horse that he was holding before. Now, he froze and slow turned his body around to face me. I blushed. Have I ever told you that I don't like too much attention (especially staring)?

Me: Um…How did you get those clothes…Mom…?

Hiku was unfrozen first. He hit his palms on his forehead as if he had forgotten about something.

Hiku: Oh, I almost forgot! Of course you don't know! Your mom never told you!

Me: Mom never told me what?

Hiku: When I came to your house earlier, I told your mom about this and gave her those clothes.

He smiled and winked at me.

Hiku: The clothes you wore on Dynasty Warriors Online can-

Me: Just say DWO; it makes it easier and Di and I use it all the time. Wait a minute!

I blinked as a thought just came to me.

Me: Where's Di? How come she's not with you guys yet?

I raised my eyebrows suspiciously at Hiku, asking for an explanation. Hiku raised his eyebrows back.

Hiku: Who is this "Di" you talk about?

Me: How can you guys NOT know her? She is a great DWO player! She can kill more than 1,000 unbelievable enemies and she uses the Wind Staff. She's a Field General and-

Hiku: Okay, okay, okay, slow down, girl! If she plays Dynasty- DWO - and is as good as you say she is, she **should** be on our list…

He pulled out a list and started scrolling down it.

Hiku: It doesn't say a player named "Di" here so I guess-

Me: Wait! You need the character's name? Why didn't you say so? Her character's name is YuanWu. I call her Yuan in the game but her real name is Dina so I call her Di in reality. By the way, I want to ask if another one of my friends is on. She also plays DWO.

Hiku: Wait just a moment…YuanWu, YuanWu, YuanWu, Yuan- AHA! She's on the list! Unfortunately, I can only be assigned to one player so she must have another monk as her protector and guild. Ask away about the person you were talking about.

Me: Her character's name is Mist1999 and her real name is Jing Ting. She's only a Guard but she is really good at playing DWO.

Hiku: Let's see if she's on the list…

I gritted my teeth.

_Me_: Jing Ting **has** to be on! She may only be a Guard but she has potential!

Hiku: Hmm…Mist1999, Mist1999, Mist1999- AHA! You're in luck! She's on the list!

Me: YES!

I pumped my fist up in the air and did a quick little victory dance with Hiku. He was a little shaken about suddenly getting flinged around by me. ^^o But he got it over with in three seconds.

Hiku: Okay, okay, hurray! She's on, now go get DRESSED!

Me: Lalalalalala…

I didn't care about how annoyed Hiku was becoming. I was just very happy that both Dina and Jing Ting were on the list too. I skipped in to change and checked myself out in the mirror before I went out.

One second…Two seconds…My jaw dropped. I closed my eyes but it didn't hide my mirror image.

Me: KAWAII!

I ran right out the back door and jumped on Hiku. He blinked twice and gapped at me.

Hiku: J-J-J-J-J-Jen-JenJen…1999-

Me: Just call me JenJen.

He swallowed a glup and stammered out some words.

Hiku: JenJen…

I smiled.

Me: Yes?

Hiku: You…you look good in those clothes.

He blushed a little and looked away. I blushed and looked down to hide my head.

_Me_: What's happening? Why is my heart pounding so fast? I can't stop!

Both Hiku and I were blushing like crazy. I can tell that Hiku is too because he avoided looking at me.

_**CUT!**__ . Sorry! I really am sorry but I promise this is the last one…of this chapter. ^^o Don't mind the lovely, dovely thing I'm writing. Actually, it did happen in my dream…but that's another story! . Yuan will have it too, so will Mist so…IT'S NORMAL! o_

Luckily, my mom broke the silence. I knew she can tell that we were both blushing.

Mom: What are you two just sitting there for? Jenny, you have a long journey ahead of you.

She hesitated for a moment to brush away her tears. Then, she embraced me in another hug, the finally hug.

Mom: Please be careful, my destiny child.

Tears sprang in my eyes and I smiled, thankful that my mom accepts me gone. I hugged her tightly, than let go.

Me: I will Mom. You should take care of yourself and Dad while I'm gone; oh and big sis too. I promise you…I'll come back in one piece. DEFINIETLY!

I gave her a sly smile and winked. Hiku smiled a little on the side. He turned and led the snow white horse forward.

Hiku: We should get going Jen. This is your horse that will aid you in transportation on your journey. You can give her any name you want.

The horse gave a high whinny and trotted to me. She nudged my hair and blew into my face. I laughed and patted her. I turned to Hiku.

Me: I'll call her…Snowy; Snowy the Snow White horse.

Hiku smiled and nodded. Suddenly a voice spoke in my head.

_Mysterious voice_: Snowy, I **love** that name, Master!

I blinked and looked at Hiku. He was busy putting a saddle on Snowy so he couldn't have told me that. Mom? Nope, she was calling my dad on the phone. I slowly looked toward my finally objective, Snowy. She looked back at me and blew into my face again.

_Me_: Um…are you…possibly…Snowy?

_Mysterious voice_: Yes Master. I just **love** the name you gave me!

Snowy reared on her back legs and did a little "dance" round my backyard. Luckily, Hiku was already done putting the saddle on her. He laughed as I chased her all around. When I caught her, I grabbed her mane gently and lift myself up on the saddle. Wow! What a view! Good thing my fear of heights isn't affecting me at this level. Meanwhile, Hiku gapped at me.

Hiku: How did you do that?

Me: Do what? All I did was get on Snowy.

Hiku: Yeah…that…**How** did you get on Snowy on your own? All the other players needed help to get on theirs.

Me: Wow! They must have never ridden a horse before!

Hiku: You mean, you've ridden a horse before?

Me: Well, not really. At that time, I was in first grade so someone helped me on the horse. Plus, I only rid around circle path with a person holding the reins…Does that count?

Hiku: Technically, it doesn't but this horse is really hard to mount; especially when she's running around.

Me: Oh…I think she let me on only because she likes the name I gave her…

Hiku: You can communicate with the horse?

Me: Yeah…Can't everyone here on a horse do that?

Hiku: They could, but I've never heard of anyone telling me they can before.

I smiled and rode Snowy around for a while. I stopped in front of Hiku, laughing with joy.

Hiku: So…shall we get going?

Me: Okay! Bye Mom!

My mom waved at me from the door. I can tell she was near tears. I rode out at looked around. Wow! There must be more than 25 people that have already been gathered here! Hey, why is mine the only white horse? Oh never mind, Snowy is probably a lucky pick. I looked down at Hiku…That's weird…Why has Hiku been acting like this since he led Snowy over to me? I shook my head, maybe I'm just thinking too much.

Me: Okay, I'm ready! Let's go!

Hiku: Yeah, good idea…Before they get here…

Me: Before who gets here?

Hiku: You'll see, Jen…You'll know who they are when you see them…They are approaching us…

I sighed and rode to the closest person near me on a horse; it was a boy. Ugh! No offense to all the boys in the world reading this story but, I couldn't stand any boys on DWO. They kept flirting with me and my other two friends, Dina and Jing Ting.

Me: Um…excuse me…can we be friends?

The boy glared at me. I gulped; have I told you that I also don't like boys that are mean looking? He looked at me up and down, raising his eyebrows the whole time.

Me: Um…hello…?

Boy: Whatever. You can call me your friend but I'm nowhere near calling you mine. You're too puny. Can you even c**arry** your weapons?

Me: W-weapons? Oh yeah! Hiku, where are my weapons?

I looked down at Hiku questioning.

Hiku: Oh yeah! I forgot to give you them!

The boy laughed so hard, he had to clutch the reins from falling off his horse. I sighed and my cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

Boy: You've…got…the lamest…monk…EVER!

Hiku gritted his teeth and made a motion to charge forward to knock him off his horse. Luckily, I stuck out a leg and stopped him in time. I looked and the boy and lowered my eyes. When I'm serious, I try to look terrifying. Hard to do because I'm short but I was getting sick of this boy and his self-confidence.

Me: Look here, big guy; nobody accuses my friends unless they want to deal with me. I may look puny but I'm determined so don't mess with me or my friends! You can tease me all you want but not Hiku!

For the last word, when I said Hiku's name, I raised my voice and turned it more terrifying. I think the boy flinched a bit. I hoped he did.

Boy: My name's Sazuki Aito. I like you; you have guts. There hasn't been a person who has stood up to me because of my size. How about this, you want to go out with me? Just you and me, a little walk sometime?

Me: No thank you, Aito. I'm fine without a boyfriend now and I would never date you. Don't even think about it; go find another girl or something and NEVER EVER call Hiku "lame" ever again or you'll need to deal with me.

Aito smirked than laughed.

Me: I don't see what's so funny.

Aito: You? You beat **me** up? As if! Look at the size of YOU and the size of ME! You have NO chance against me!

I smiled slyly.

Me: Really? You shouldn't judge a girl by her looks, especially if you don't know her rank, general, and specialty.

Aito: Oh really? Who's your general? My general is Huang Gai. I use the Shadow Rod and my rank is Lt. Colonel.

He smirked again and skimmed me.

Aito: From your looks, you're probably only a Guard!

He spat out the last word "Guard" and sat silently. Is he waiting for me to gasp? For my jaw to gap? I didn't know…because I was too busy laughing. Aito pounded his fist into his hands and frowned.

Aito: What's so funny?

Wait…wait…still laughing…XD Wait for it… I loved this part of my dream. XD After my "fit", I sat up straight on Snowy.

Me: Keep your ears open. My general is Sun Shang Xiang…

I let it sink in slowly. He'll really need to drag out all his happiness; he'll need it.

Me: I use the Twin Fans…

He smirked. I think he thinks I'm lower rank than him. I gritted my teeth secretly.

_Me_: Oh I'll show you Aito! Just you wait till you hear this! I bet your face will be stuck!

I laughed under my breath and sat straighter on Snowy as I delivered my final words. Snowy seemed to know that we are making fun of Aito because she held her head high.

Me: My rank is…

He leaned in and got ready to laugh at my face. I stuck my tough out and said my last words, head held high.

Me: Field General!

He started laughing for about two seconds than stopped abruptly.

Aito: What? W-w-what rank did you say?

I cocked my eyebrow at him and shook my head.

Me: Really? I said to keep your ears open didn't I? I said my rank is Field General.

He gapped at me. I laughed and pointed at the look on his face. He finally realized he looked stupid with his jaw down and quickly closed his mouth.

I smiled and rode away. Hiku followed next to me and looked straight forward.

Hiku: Wow. Who would have known that you can become so harsh?

Me: What? Me? Harsh? Only when I'm angry or feel very annoyed.

Hiku: I know. I observed that you became mean immediately after he…um…

Me: I know, I know, don't have to say it and embarrass yourself. Are we going to get going?

Hiku: What? Oh, yeah. Just wait while I announce that.

He went to the middle of driveway and whistled three times. When he came back, I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and gave me a bracelet with a picture of Twin Fans on them.

Hiku: Those are your weapons; you just need to touch them to activate them. That was just a code that means that we are ready to move onward. Shall we?

I smiled and nodded, sliding the bracelet on my right wrist.

Me: Sure! Can we stop by at Di-Di's- I mean, Yuan's house before we move on?

Hiku: Okay.

_JenJen_: Well, that's the end of chapter one. ^.^o Kind of boring right? XD Read on if you want to know what's going to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

_JenJen:_ Hello~~~ ^^ Sorry for the long lack of updating. School started and I had a lot of homework and projects so I was stuffed with work. Never mind that, at least I had time to update this story! XD Here's the rest of the story, ENJOY!

We've been riding for hours already. JUST KIDDING! ^.^ Actually, we only rode for about 25 minutes until we hit trouble. It seemed like hours thought.

Me: Hey, Hiku. When are we going to stop? I'm tired!

Hiku: Already? Wow, you must have played a LOT of Dynasty- DWO! Unless you did something other than play the computer all day at home.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

Me: Yeah, pretty much…

He laughed and continued walking. I sighed and urged Snowy to trudge along.

_Snowy_: Master, how can you be tired? We've only began walking!

I patted Snowy gently.

_Me_: Well, I don't really go outside much. I usually stay inside and play on the computer...and get grounded.

I laughed. Snowy made a horse whinny (Is that how horses sound when they laugh? O.O).

Suddenly, flying daggers flew out from everywhere. The air was suddenly filled with screams and yells. Horses went wild with fright and some even threw their masters off.

Surprisingly, Hiku seemed calm, but his looks totally changed. Actually, only his face but it looked like he was ready to pounce and beat someone up. I looked around while trying to dodge the daggers and steady Snowy. The other monks looked as calm as Hiku…I wonder…Did this actually happen OFTEN! :O

I had no time to think because the next second, Hiku slapped Snowy on the behind. She panicked and started to run. The only thing I could do then was hold on for my dear life. I looked back at Hiku; he was standing there, yelling instructions at the other monks. Then, I remembered what Hiku had told me on one of our conversations: "If some men wearing black clothing appear, run for your life. Don't worry about me; I will catch up to you soon. Run to safety and meet me back at the driveway of your house. The men use daggers for long ranged and spears for closed range. Remember this, JenJen."

Me: Okay, run away as fast as you can, Jen. Run away.

I nudged Snowy, signaling to her that she needs to run faster. Indeed, she increased her speed and the world flew by. We ran and ran until we reached some sort of a…courtyard? I got down and put two fingers on Snowy's forehead. Instantly, Snowy vanished and another bracelet with her picture appeared on my left wrist. That was a trick Hiku taught me.

I activated my weapon and told every part of me to be on guard. This was no game; if I die here, there's no reviving at a base. My instincts told me it wasn't safe here either but there's no way I can go anywhere now…because a dagger just flew, and hit the wall behind me, right where I was standing a second before.

Me: That was a close one. Okay, who are you? Come out!

One minute later, Dangerous-Guys-With-Daggers came out. Instead of daggers, they were all holding swords…and they were dressed in black. Hiku's words came back to me: "If some men wearing black clothing appear, run for your life…" Okay…that makes sense. These men looked creepy and I don't want to stay and figure out if they're good with swords. In one swift motion, I summoned Snowy and climbed up. The black clothing men realized what I was going to do a minute too late. I rode off, leaving him in the dust. Snowy and I only stopped when I reached my house's driveway.

Me: Phew! That was a close call!

_Snowy_: A **very** close call, Master. Those men looked like they eat horses!

I laughed and looked around for Hiku. Not a minute too soon, he arrived with the other monks. Some DWO players where already here; some just got here. Oh well, at least everyone's here. Hey, isn't that Di-Di? A girl that looked like Di-Di was walking across the street with some groceries bag. Wait that IS Di-Di! I hoped down from Snowy and stored her in my bracelet. Then, I ran across the street.

Me: Dina!

She turned. Sure enough, she WAS Dina and she was with her mom.

Dina: Hey Jen! What are you doing out here?

She looked over my head and spotted all the people on horses and the monks.

Dina: How come there are so much people in your driveway? Is there a huge party?

Me: Um…not really…it's hard to explain…

I know she is going to come with us but I don't know where to start. I'm never good at explaining you see. Luckily, a monk came over with a honey brown horse.

Monk: Is this-

He looked down at the paper in his hands. How did that paper get there? o.O

Monk: YuanWu? YuanWu of Dynasty Warriors Online?

Dina: That's my- Wait how did you know that?

She looked suspiciously at the monk.

Monk: My name is Masanaii Taka. I am you protector and guild. I'm sure your mother told you all about this.

For the first time, I realized that her mom was actually there. I mean, I knew but I kind of forgot about her. ^^o Sorry Dina's mom! So, I expected Dina to look at the monk like he was crazy but it was the total opposite. She actually looked kind of…understanding.

Dina: Oh! So it's time, huh? Join the Wu army?

My jaws dropped.

Me: You **knew**?

Dina: Yeah…My mom told me. You're coming too? No surprise, you're pretty good in DWO in the first place.

I blushed.

Me: Thanks. But you're always better than me. Always will and always be.

I smiled at her. Now it was her turn to blush. Then she turned to her mom and hugged her.

Dina: Well, it's time for me to go. Bye Mom.

Her mom patted Dina on the back and pushed her toward Taka and the horse. She waved good-bye as she got on the horse. Then, she went into her house and closed the door.

Me: Well, I'm glad you're coming. There's this stupid (excuse my language to the young kids reading this) boy who annoys me so much. It's such a relief that I at least know ONE person.

We both laughed. Taka gave Dina her bracelets and taught her how to use them. Like me, Dina had no problem getting on to her honey brown horse. I think she rode a horse before too.

Dina: Her name is Honey.

Me: Who?

Dina: My horse of course. Who else?

We laughed again and rode to the others. Boy is it good to know someone who is on this trip with me. I raised my head toward the sun and smiled. The journey is just beginning…

_JenJen_: Tada! End of Chapter 2~ Did you enjoy this chapter? Be sure to be on the lookout for more updates! ^^


End file.
